In this proposal, we present a novel approach for the identification and immobilization of a BMP mimetic. We plan to use phage display technology to identify peptides that mimic BMP-like signaling of the BMP receptors. These peptides will be linked to a previously identified high-affinity, collagen-binding peptide. The resulting hybrid molecule will allow controlled, local delivery of a synthetic, osteoinductive molecule from the surface of a currently employed biomaterial. Bone Morphogenic Proteins (BMPs) are potent differentiation factors that induce bone formation. Two recombinant human BMPs, rhBMP-2 and rhBMP-7, are currently used in clinical applications to promote spinal fusion and fracture-healing. Localized delivery of BMP is required to promote healing at the treatment site and restrict bone formation away from the site. This requirement limits the clinical applications of many BMPs due to the difficulty in attaching a BMP directly to the surface of a medical device where localized bone growth is beneficial, such as a hip implant or spinal fusion device. A second limitation for the use of recombinant human BMPs is the expense. Biologic therapeutics are more expensive to develop and manufacture than synthetic therapeutics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]